wjsnfandomcom-20200215-history
Closer to You
|composer = Park Sooseok, Park Eun-ooh |arranger = Park Sooseok, Kang Myungsoo |previous = Geeminy |next = None }}"Closer to You" (Korean: 지금 만나러 가요, jigeum mannaleo gayo) is a song by the South Korean-Chinese girl group Cosmic Girls. It is the tenth and final track on their first full-length studio album Happy Moment which was released on June 7, 2017. Lyrics SeolA Xuan Yi Bona EXY Soobin Luda Dawon Eunseo Cheng Xiao Mei Qi Yeoreum Dayoung Yeonjung Hangul= My love 그대를 만나러 가요 항상 오늘을 기다려 왔죠 Oh good 이런 게 사랑인가요? 온종일 설레이는 기분 안녕! 햇님도 내게 인사해 바이 바이! 데이트 다녀올게요 My love 그대가 날 부르네요 한 걸음씩 룰루랄라 Oh! Why don't you tickle me little boy? Oh 지금 만나러 가요 오랜만이죠 이런 기분 나를 반겨 주네요 My love 환하게 웃는 그대가 참 좋아 My love 세상이 너무도 아름답죠 You're my shiny, shiny, shiny starlight Is it love? 이건 정말 사랑이겠죠? 두근두근 지금 만나러 가요 Oh love 마법에 빠져버렸죠 지금 이대로 시간아 멈추어 다오 오! 난 너무도 행복하네요 항상 그대를 생각합니다 Oh love 하늘이 내려준 선물 달링 그댄 나의 천사 I always love with you Oh 지금 만나러 가요 오랜만이죠 이런 기분 나를 반겨 주네요 My love 환하게 웃는 그대가 참 좋아 오래 기다려왔죠 내가 꿈꾸던 사랑 I believe 두 손 꼭 잡고서 지금 이대로 변치 않기를 약속해요 Oh 지금 만나러 가요 오랜만이죠 이런 기분 나를 반겨 주네요 My love 환하게 웃는 그대가 참 좋아 지금 그댈 만나러 나, 갑니다 |-| Romanization= My love geudaereul mannareo gayo hangsang oneur-eul watjyo Oh good ireon ge sarang-ingayo unjong-il seolle-ineun gibeun annyeong! haennimdo naege insahae bai bai! de-iteu danyeo-olgeyo My love geudaega nal bur-euneyo hae geor-eumssik rulluralla Oh! Why don't you tickle me little boy? Oh jigeum mannareo gayo oraenman-ijyo ireon gibun nareul bangyeo juneyo My love hwanhage usneun geudaega cham joh-a My love sesang-i neomudo areumdapjyo You're my shiny, shiny, shiny starlight Is it love? igeon jeongmal sarang-igetjyo dugeundugeun jigeum mannareo gayo mabeob-e bbajyeoboryeotjyo jigeum idaero sigan-a meomchu-eo da-o o! nan neomudo haengbokhaneyo hangsang geudaereul sanggaghapnida Oh love hangeur-i naeryeojun seonmul dalling guedaen naye cheonsa I always love with you Oh jigeum mannareo gayo oraenman-ijyo ireon gibun nareul bangyeo juneyo My love hwanhage usneun geudaega cham joh-a orae gidaryeowatjyo naega kkumkkudeun sarang I believe du son kkok jabgoseo jigeum idaero byeonchi anhgireul yaksokhaeyo Oh jigeum mannareo gayo oraenman-ijyo ireon gibun nareul bangyeo juneyo My love hwanhage usneun geudaega cham joh-a jigeum geudael mannereo neo, gabnida |-| Translation= My love, I’m going to meet you I’ve always been waiting for today Oh good Is this love I feel all day long? Hello! The sun also greets me Bye bye! I’ll go on a date My love, you call me One step at a time, Lulu Oh! Why don't you tickle me little boy? Oh I’m going to meet you now It’s been a while My love I love you smile brightly My love The world is so beautiful You're my shiny, shiny, shiny starlight Is it love? This is really love, isn't it? I’m excited to meet you right now Oh love, I fell into magic Stop this time for now Oh! I'm so happy I always think of you Oh love, the gift from the sky Darling dang, my angel I always love with you Oh I’m going to meet you now It’s been a while My love I love you smile brightly I’ve been waiting for a long time I believe, hold on to both hands I promise I will not change it now Oh I’m going to meet you now It’s been a while My love I love you smile brightly I will go to see you now Category:Cosmic Girls Category:Happy Moment Category:Music Category:Songs